SHUT IN SENTENCE
by Katsumi hotaru
Summary: Aomine menyerah ... dan tidak menduga akan jadi seperti ini ... (AOKISE)


Aomine menyerah ... dan tidak menduga akan jadi seperti ini ...

 **SHUT IN SENTENCE**

 **AOMINE DAIKI X KISE RYOUTA**

 **AOKISE**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Warning: OOC, bikin sakit perut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Check it**

 **.**

"Mai- _chan_ ... lagi-lagi dia punya pacar"

Aomine menghela nafas berat, ini sudah ke dua puluh kalinya –atau lebih- wanita berambut hitam itu terpampang di layar kaca dengan seorang pria yang dia deklarasikan sebagai kekasih. Padahal Aomine sudah mengharap dari jauh-jauh hari, setidaknya ketemu satu kali, lalu dua kali, tiga kali, dan seterusnya. _'Kan_ enak kalau begitu, tinggal dipoles sedikit, lalu DOR!

Berita itu membuat hatinya berteriak _"AKU MAH APA ATUH?!"_

Tapi terkadang –sering- ekspektasi dan realita itu bertolak belakang. Hanya pernah akur tidak kurang dari 5% selama hidupnya. Rasanya sudah cukup Aomine mengharapkan gadis itu untuk bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Hatinya sudah sering diberi harapan palsu, bayangkan ... BAYANGKAN?!

Ternyata memang benar selama ini apa yang diucapkannya _"Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanyalah aku"_. Terbukti, saat ini Aomine kalah oleh ekspektasinya sendiri. Entah karena dirinya mengharapkan yang terlalu tinggi, atau gadis itu yang punya selera lebih tinggi. Yang manapun yang benar, yang jelas Aomine sakit hati.

Sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Aomine lelah. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang bicara _"Punya keinginan itu harus tinggi!"_ , tapi ketika kau jatuh rasanya lebih sakit. _Sakkkit kawan!_

Andai saja dia tidak menggantungkannya setinggi langit, setidaknya setinggi langit-langit rumahnya saja juga butuh usaha untuk meraihnya. Harapannya akan lebih mudah dicapai, ketimbang menggantungkannya di langit, yang Aomine sendiri masih bingung bagaimana cara memasangkan tali di langit. _Langit_ dan _langit-langit_ itu sangat jauh berbeda ya.

Aomine menyerah ...

 **ooOOOoo**

"AKU MENYUKAIMU-SSU!"

Saat ini Aomine sedang menyesap _Coffe Latte_ yang dibelinya di toko siap saji terdekat. Namun, minuman itu tidak juga berkurang jumlah volumenya diakibatkan si pemilik terlalu sibuk untuk memahami apa maksud dari kata-kata pria bersurai pirang yang bersemu kemerahan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kise Ryouta. Seorang _ikemen_ menurut Aomine. Seorang model yang banyak penggemar. Seorang pemain basket –dulu pernah satu tim dengannya- yang hebat, meskipun tidak lebih hebat dari Aomine. _"Yang bisa mengalakanku, hanyalah aku"_ , dan pria pirang itu belum pernah sekalipun menang dari sang pria berkulit gelap. Ya, lagi-lagi dia terjebak oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Karena sebenarnya jika dilihat dari sudut pandang lain, ada hal saat Kise menang dari Aomine –bukan faktor keengajaan-, kalian akan menemukan bahwa dari populasi manusia di dunia, setidaknya 1:100 orang yang menyukai Aomine berbanding orang yang menyukai Kise. Dunia itu kejam.

"Nee, Aomine _cchi_ , mau tidak jadi kekasihku?" katanya dengan gugup.

Aomine syok berat dan baru bisa bicara 10 menit kemudian. Dia menatap mata Kise dalam-dalam. Mungkin saja 'kan kalau Kise juga hanya memberi harapan palsu? Namun nihil, Aomine tidak melihat adanya proses permainan kata. Kise mengatakannya dengan serius, dan matanya memancarkan jutaan harapan.

Oke, Aomine bingung. Aomine tahu, _sangat_ tahu. Mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Aomine sudah balig. Semua tergantung pada dirinya sendiri, mau mengambil jalan lurus atau mau belok, keduanya tidak bagus untuk hatinya. Jalan lurus itu banyak godaan yang membuat Aomine ingin menyerah di tengah jalan. Dan saat itulah, ada yang membuat jalan lain di sisinya.

Aomine tidak bisa membedakan detak jantungnya yang menggebu-gebu. Apa karena masih syok atau karena sesuatu yang lain. Aomine tahu kalau Kise itu berkarisma. Aomine tahu kalau Kise itu tampan. Aomine tahu kalau di sisi lain, Kise juga cantik. Aomine tahu kalau Kise itu orang yang periang. Aomine tahu ukuran baju dan ukuran sepatu yang Kise gunakan. Aomine juga tahu hal-hal yang sering pria berambut pirang itu lakukan di rumahnya. Dan Aomine baru menyadari ... _bahwa dirinya lebih banyak tahu tentang Kise dibandingkan Mai-chan. Uhuk!_

"Umm, Kise ... a-aku, _etto_ ... a-aku"

Aomine pegal, kenapa juga mulutnya seperti orang sariawan yang entah mengapa gigi-giginya selalu menggigit di tempat yang sama. Masa _'sih_ Aomine gugup?

"Kumohon!"

"..."

"Izinkan aku jadi kekasihmu ..."

Lalu ingatan Aomine menyelam ke masa lalu. Dia tak pernah menhitung berapa banyak orang yang menyatakan cintanya pada Kise. Baik wanita bahkan pria. Terkadang ada 7-8 orang yang menyatakan cintanya dalam satu hari, gila bukan? Tapi, Aomine juga sering dibuat bingung, karena Kise belum pernah menerima satupun pernyataan itu dan menolaknya dengan halus. Entah karena tuntutan peran atau bagaimana, yang jelas Kise menolak mereka.

Pernah, suatu hari Aomine menanyakan alasan Kise menolak semua orang-orang itu. Kise menjawab dengan _"Masih banyak pria yang lebih baik daripada aku, mereka hanya terbawa tren"._ Lalu Aomine mengatakan bahwa sebagian wanita yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kise itu lumayan cantik. Dan Kise menjawab _"Aku sudah punya orang yang aku sukai. Dan itu bukan mereka"_ kemudian tersenyum manis pada Aomine.

 **ooOOOoo**

Saat ini Aomine merutuk dirinya yang selalu gagal paham dan kurang peka. Setelah minggu lalu dia menolak tawaran Kise untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kise hanya tersenyum saat itu, dan Aomine menganggapnya baik-baik saja. Sialnya, Aomine baru memikirkannya saat ini, melihat orang yang kau suka punya pacar saja sudah sakit hati, apalagi kalau cintanya ditolak? Seketika Aomine merasa bersalah.

Bukan, bukan karena Aomine tidak menyukai Kise. Dia hanya tak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Aomine mungkin bodoh dalam hal ini, sama bodohnya dengan dirinya saat mengerjakan soal matematika. Halangan yang selama ini selalu menghadangnya adalah soal perhitungan, dan kebanyakan selalu berakhir buruk.

 **ooOOOoo**

Hari ini Aomine sedang berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kota. Sambil merenungkan lagi keputusannya semalam. Seperti dalam sebuah manajemen, pertama-tama kau mengumpulkan data, menginterprestasikan data itu, lalu dianalisis dan mendiagnosa, setelahnya buat perencanaan, kemudian dilaksanakan, terakhir evaluasi. Dan inilah situasi Aomine sekarang. Dia sudah mengingat banyak data tentang Kise, setelah menganalisisnya yang terkadang Aomine sendiri merasa nyaman dengan Kise, senang melihat senyuman Kise, atau tanpa sadar matanya terpaku pada si pria pirang itu dalam waktu yang relatif lama. Diagnosa terakhirnya adalah, **Aomine Daiki jatuh cinta pada Kise Ryouta**. Oh, betapa terlambatnya dia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Aomine bergelut dengan rencananya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Kise. Tapi pada dasarnya Aomine bukan orang yang dengan mudah menunjukkan perasaannya. Jadi bagaimana? Mengajak Kise ke restoran, lalu menyiapkan satu meja dengan mawar? Atau ajak Kise ke taman bermain dan menyatakan cinta di puncak kincir raksasa? Tidak, semuanya terlalu klise. Dan Aomine juga tidak percaya diri jika menyatakannya dengan cara romantis seperti itu, bukan Aomine sekali. Karena Aomine memang begini orangnya.

Tanpa sadar, Aomine melangkah ke sebuah lapangan tempatnya sering bermain basket dengan Kise, walaupun akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bermain _one-on-one_ , ada banyak alasan, dari sekolah dan jadwal pemotretan Kise yang padat.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah kala melihat pria dengan helaian pirang yang berdiri di tengah lapangan itu. Bermandikan keringat yang menetes dari ujung pelipisnya. Tapi tunggu. Ada orang lain di sana, seorang wanita. Aomine yakin sekali itu seorang wanita karena dia memakai _dress_ merah muda. Cantik, rambutnya digerai berwarna kecoklatan sewarna matanya. Bibirnya kemerahan dan tersenyum manis pada Kise. Jangan-jangan ...

"Kise- _kun_ , aku menyukaimu!" katanya dengan malu-malu.

Petir terasa menyambar. Apa yang dikhawatirkannya benar-benar terjadi. Aomine merasa bodoh, tapi dia tahu betul bahwa penyesalan itu tak akan pernah datang di awal. Antara ingin pergi dan penasaran, dia bermaksud untuk menguping saja-

"Aomine- _cchi_ "

-tapi terlambat karena Kise rupanya sudah melihat Aomine. Bagaimana tidak? Dari tadi Aomine hanya berdiri terpaku di tempat yang sangat mencolok.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu kalian"

Wanita tadi ikut menoleh dan mukanya sudah semerah tomat. Setelah itu dia langsung lari, mungkin malu.

"Halo Aomine- _cchi_!"

Aomine tak habis pikir kenapa Kise masih bersikap seperti biasanya setelah kejadian penolakan itu. Wajahnya kebingungan ketika Aomine berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Terus mendekat, cukup dekat hingga Kise merasa wajahnya memanas. Tatapannya lebih intens dari biasanya dan terdapat gurat keseriusan pada ekspresinya.

"A-Ao-Aomine- _cchi_ ..."

"Kise ..."

"..." Kise merasa jantungnya menendang-nendang ke luar dari dadanya.

"Aku ..."

"..."

"Akumenyukaimu!" Aomine mengatakannya tanpa jeda dan langsung mengunci bibir Kise. Yang membuatnya langsung terdiam dengan mata membulat.

Sudah dibilang Aomine tidak pandai berkata-kata, bahkan terkadang orang-orang ingin menonjoknya ketika dia berkata.

Setelah berapa lama, mereka melepas tautan itu. Kise masih tetap dalam posisi terkejutnya dan Aomine mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk menatap mata Kise sambil memegang kedua bahunya.

"Kise ... maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Kise tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya lewat kata, jadi dia hanya memeluk Aomine sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan Aomine tersenyum, lebih lepas dari biasanya. Tak terpikir lagi olehnya rasa malu jika ketahuan orang lain di saat-saat kritis seperti tadi, sebagaimana wanita yang menyatakan cinta pada Kise tapi kepergok Aomine. Sekali lagi, Aomine terjebak kata-katanya sendiri, karena pada akhirnya kata-kata _"Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanyalah aku!"_ **hanya berlaku dalam basket, tidak dengan Kise.**

Aomine bahagia. Terimakasih atas semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

* * *

 **Fanfic absurd lainnya dari saya**

 **Saya juga tidak tahu menahu kenapa tulisan saya jadi seperti ini**

 **Anggap saja soal Kise yang menyatakan duluan itu udah _gak_ asing ya**

 **Tapi ini tetap AOKISE ya**

 **Saya kekurangan asupan haha XD**

* * *

 **Karena pairing ini sudah jadi minorita rasanya huhu :(**

 **Terima kasih, maaf untuk kekurangannya**

 **Kritik/saran? :)**


End file.
